Various types of toilet odor control devices provided to ventilate, filter, deodorize, scent, or filter the air surrounding the toilet are known in the prior art. However, what is needed, and what the present device provides, is a battery-operated motion sensor controlled toilet tank air filter including a pair of exhaust housing bodies and an attachment bracket to hang the exhaust housing bodies from the upper sides of a toilet tank and to house a centrally disposed motion sensor. Upon detection of motion, the motion sensor activates a single transmitter operationally communicating therewith. The transmitter then activates a motor disposed within each housing body to operate a respective fan, which directs airflow drawn in through a respective louvered air inlet port through a pair of compartments containing an activated charcoal air filter and a scented air filter therein, and subsequently out through an air exhaust port to provide clean and scented air in the bathroom.